


Parting Gifts

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [11]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gifts are worse than others.</p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: Anyone, parting gift.

“When did you get this?” Brandi asked picking up the silver framed photo of Mary and Mike Faber posing with giant smiles in front of an obviously fake sunset.   
  
“Mike sent me that last week.”   
  
Brandi stared at her sister in disbelief. “The same Mike who left you for his ex-wife?”   
  
Mary shrugged, “It came with a nice thank you card.”   
  
“Ass.”   
  
“It’s better than that god damn Chia pet what’s-his-name gave you when you two broke up.”   
  
Brandi laughed, “Oh God Joel! I’d forgotten about him. That was years ago.”   
  
“Still, that’s way worse than a photo. Plants require maintenance.” Mary took a swig of wine, “Was it the worst?”   
  
Brandi took a sip of her wine, buying time. She’d had more than her fair share of exes over the last decade. There had been a few good ones, none as good as Peter, but they weren’t all Chuck-clones. Although their ‘parting gifts’ had been far worse than the Chia pet.   
  
She still squirmed as she remembered the humiliating time she’d realized her ex had left her with downstairs tenants to evict. The itch had kept her up two nights before she realized what it was. The only blessing was that she was able to take care of the sexually transmitted infestation with a bottle of over the counter Permethrin.  
  
“I still think the photo is worse.” She said at last. “I mean he left you.”   
  
Mary shrugged, “We had our fun. And I look hot in that picture.” 


End file.
